


Remember to Like, Subscribe, and Send More Treats!

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Stuffing, Weight Gain, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: An overweight wannabe femboy streamer named Marcus gets a lucky break when someone enters his stream who not only seems to appreciate his weight and appetite, but is willing to pay him for it too!
Kudos: 67





	Remember to Like, Subscribe, and Send More Treats!

Marcus wanted nothing more than to be a femboy, the sort of smooth-skinned young men with generous hip width, twinkier even than the twinks, with usernames like "softkittybuttboi" who flooded their feeds with selfies of themselves making double peace-signs, thick thighs snuggled cozily in knee socks while the lower portion of their feminine faces were covered by those sort of surgical masks that seemed to be popular in Korea. The kind of e-celebrity given generous donations by their legions of adoring fans to dress up as their favorite anime character of indeterminate gender and parade around flirtily in front of a camera and causing even the most secure in their preferences to second guess their sexuality 

However, Marcus wasn't planning to become a straight up smut artist, the subset of femboys who posted gifs of an oversized dildo sliding between their smooth, round cheeks into their tight asshole, while their adorably tiny caged cocks bounced up and down between smooth creamy thighs, their microphones were flooded with the sort of moans that only hentai characters produced. He had dignity, after all!

Or at least, he did. There was only one thing standing in the way of Marcus's ambition to become the most popular girly boy on the internet, one obstacle between him and his dreams of effeminacy supremacy. Marcus was a fucking disgusting, fat slob. That isn't to say that there wasn't some cuteness to him, that his efforts to make himself cute and girly hadn't been entirely without results. But his body and hygiene were still enough to keep him from being the sleek, slender pretty boy that his ambitions wanted him to be.

Firstly, he was incredibly overweight, and his fat wasn't even neatly or appealingly distributed either. His chub gave his body a lumpy, formless shape, with a great big multi-rolled belly and stretchmarks on every part of his body that had gotten bigger as a result of his junk food rich diet, which was nearly all of them. That wasn't to say that there weren't some bits of his bod that were lardier than others. Though not a single part of his body was spared from some degree of flab, his tummy got the worst of it, a fat, sweaty fupa which draped over his knees whenever he sat down.

But more than that, he was filthy which wasn't unconnected to his weight. The same laziness that lead him to cramming his face full of junk food without a care also kept him from bathing regularly, and his fat only made him even sweatier. His entire body was slick with sweat, making him look like the glazed donuts that he could eat a dozen of in a single sitting. The fact that he kept his skin smooth and free of hair could only do so much, as plenty of perspiration and grime could still gather between his rolls of flab without there needing to be any hair for it to cling to.

Despite his many disqualifying features he still streamed regularly, in hopes that a lucky break would catapult him to e-boy stardom. Unfortunately his livestreams had an extremely limited audience. Those who did pop into his stream would leave soon after. Even the trolls got tired of watching a sweaty tub of lard heave and huff as he struggled to stand out of his well-worn gamer chair to make an ahegao face over League of Legends gameplay.

Until one day, he heard a sound that was so unexpected and unfamiliar to him that it nearly caused him to fall clean out of his chair. It was the chime of the donation sound, which he hadn't thought about a single time single he first set it up. It was a twinkly chime, that turned into a girlish giggle halfway through which he had recorded himself. 

The donation came with a message, which was read out loud by a robotic text-to-speech voice.

"You must have a pretty big appetite to get a tummy like that," the voice said. 

Marcus was taken aback, and felt a bit flustered, not just by the content of the message but by the fact that he'd gotten a donation at all. 

"Uh, yeah!" he said, voice muffled by the black dust mask he was wearing, which had "slut" written over it in big font. He unconsciously clutched at his belly in his hands, his cheeks flushing pink. "I guess I should probably go on a diet, but there are just so many sweet treats out there, I just can't help myself!" Out of all the excuses for shoveling junk food into his face that Mark could think of, he felt like that was the one that sounded most appropriate coming out of the mouth of a cute femboy. 

Still, the message made Marcus keenly aware of just how big his tummy was, and how visible it would've been to his audience, as small as they were. His cute t-shirt was liable to ride up from the slightest movement, leaving that jiggling mass of pale, doughy flesh exposed for all to see. Nervously, he pulled his shirt down to cover it, only for it to ride off and show up his fupa again. 

"No, don't cover it up!" came a message from the chat, which was otherwise barren. "I'll give you another donation if you show off your money."

Marcus wasn't sure exactly what this viewer was trying to do. He figured they probably just wanted to humiliate him, and if they were going to spend their money on that then so be it. He let his shirt do what it seemed dead-set on doing anyways, and lifted up his top, leaving his soft, smooth belly and deep navel out for all to see. True to their word, they immediately bestowed him with another donation, and quite a generous one too.

"OMG, that's so cute!" read the message that was attached. Marcus's cheeks turned pink. Did this stranger really think he was cute, so cute that they were willing to spend their own money on him? Was this what being a cute boy on the internet feel like? Somewhere between confused and overjoyed, Mark watched as another message appeared in his chat.

"You must have plenty of food lying around, right?"

Marcus was a bit offended, but only because the message was so undeniably right. 

"Uh, yeah."

"Well I really want to see that cute belly filled. I'll give you a donation for each thing you eat!"

Had the viewer led with that request, Marcus wouldn't have believed them, but since they had already given him such a hefty donation he was inclined to take them at their word. It took some effort to peel his fat butt from his gaming chair, as his sweat had caused his plump cheeks to fuse with the seat. 

He waddled back into frame, plopping himself back onto the chair with an audible creak. Balanced on his lap was a box of a dozen donuts, which he'd been saving for a special occasion, but now seemed as good a time to put them to use as any.

Though Marcus's stream wasn't exactly packed, there were a few people watching besides the donator themselves. Marcus wondered what they would think of him, watching him stuff himself full of donuts for the amusement of a sole person. The thought made him blush, but if they wanted to leave, they could do so at any time. 

"Oh, shit," Marcus said, tapping on his keyboard, as he suddenly remembered that he was in the middle of a game. The in-game chatbox was filled with messages of his team members yelling at him for going afk, so he quickly closed out, turning off the gameplay window with it. This wasn't a gaming stream anymore, and anyone who was still there should expect nothing more than watching a fat wannabe femboy shoving donuts in his face.

"Alright, well..." Marcus paused for a moment, taking off his dust mask and exposing the lower half of his face. It made one wonder why he wore it, since the lower half of his face was just as cute as the top, though perhaps his chubby cheeks and the bits of food still caked around his lips explained that.

With some trepidation, Marcus inserted one of the dozen donuts into his mouth. He tried to look like he wasn't enjoying himself too much, but it was so delicious he couldn't help but devour it in only a few bites. He kept a close eye on his computer screen as he gulped, and watched as the viewer sent another donation, true to their word.

"Come on, I know you can fit more than that in that belly of yours!" came the computerized voice. Marcus's blush deepened, and he no longer had his mask to conceal it. Reading the viewer's teasing messages was one thing, but having them read aloud for all of his other viewers made him flustered. That wasn't to say that he didn't like it though! Having strangers praise him for his cuteness was exactly why he got into this sort of thing!

Not wanting to disappoint his only fan, and thinking of what he could do with that extra spending money, and how damn good those donuts were, he took another from the box and finished it off just as quickly as he had the first, not bothering to wipe the crumbs from his cheeks, nor the ones that had accumulated in the creases of his increasingly full, flabby belly.

Once again the distinctive sound of a successful donation played, which Marcus could just barely hear above his own chewing. It seemed like this viewer was the real deal, though he wondered if they had enough money to keep paying for the entire dozen donuts. Even if they didn't, frankly, Marcus was still going to finish the box. Those two donuts had ignited his cravings, and now he wasn't going to stop until he was done.

A third donut vanished down his throat, and then a fourth. Marcus's breathing got even heavier. He got winded just by eating; that was about as shameful as it got. After a few hasty, gasping breaths he took a few more bites, until a half-dozen donuts now resided in his pudgy, noisily gurgling stomach. His fupa was absolutely covered in crumbs and powdered sugar, which he didn't so much as attempt to brush off. Instead, he kept his eyes on his screen, which flashed with a new donation of the same amount as the last each time one of the yummy treats passed his lips.

"Ugh, I'm getting kinda full," he whined, laying a hand to his tummy. It seemed to agree, as it responded with a groan of its own. 

"I'm gonna keep going," he added, reassuring his generous fan so they wouldn't leave. "I just need a second to...*pant* make some room." Marcus continued to massage his stomach, until finally he let out a long, gurgling burp that exploded from his mouth along with a dusty cloud of powdered sugar. Over the tail end of his eruption he was just barely able to make out the familiar ding of a donation. Apparently this viewer would pay him for anything to do with his gluttony. Good to know. 

Marcus picked up where he left off, cramming another pastry into his chubby cheeks. The release of gas had indeed freed up some space in his stomach, but fitting the full dozen donuts in there would still be a stretch. 

He seemed to be getting more sloppy with each donut he ate, and he hadn't been putting much effort into his table manners to begin with. All that chewing was actually working up a sweat, and the perspiration caused the powdered sugar to liquefy and stick to his skin. He couldn't believe how much of a pig he was being, or that he was actually being paid for it. 

Another donut, and then another. He was most of the way done now, but the more he ate, the harder it would get to finish it. Even after the myriad of belches he released, his belly still felt incredibly taut, like he could pop at any second. It looked like it too; his tummy had expanded noticeably since the start of his stream, and he could've sworn there were a few new stretchmarks that weren't there before. It was hard to tell because he had quite a few to start with, but still.

"Alright, just one more..." he said. The final donut landed in his belly, and earned a long, satisfied sigh from the boy which turned into his largest belch yet. He leaned back in his chair, massive gut resting in his lap, and his hands rested on top of his stuffed, gurgling stomach. He could see, through the haze of his post-gorging exhaustion, his screen lighting up with his dozenth donation. 

He tried not to slip into a food coma, by preoccupying his sluggish mind. He thought about what he'd spend all that new money on: it wasn't quite enough to get him a new, better quality webcam, so it'd probably end up going to video games, thigh-high socks and junk food, like most of his disposable income did.

He wasn't done just yet, though. His stream was still going, and he struggled to lean forward with his own ballooning belly in the way so he could read a new message that appeared in his chat.

"Looks like you're just about ready to fall into a food coma, but if you can do one last thing for me before your stream ends I'll give you a HUGE donation for it."

"Hm? Oh, s-" Marcus was about to say "sure," but he was cut off by his own powdery, involuntary belch. He rubbed his eyes and kept his focus on the screen. After this was done, he would happily sink into his chair like the big, tubby lump of dough he was, and sink into a deep post-binge food coma like a bear going into hibernation.

"Alright! I want you to look at the camera, give a peace sign, and say 'I'm a big fat piggy slut boy!' Do you think you can do that?"

Marcus could most certainly do that. It took him a little bit to detach himself from his chair again, even longer than last time since he'd gotten bigger since then, and the armrests had started to sink into his sides. He pushed the chair aside once he finally freed himself from it, so there would be nothing standing between him and the camera. He put his dust mask on, still being sure to make the biggest, cutest smile possible underneath it. He winked at the camera, flashed a peace sigh over his closed eye, and cocked his hip to the side seductively. All this movement caused his tummy to ripple constantly, which his shirt was no longer even trying to hide. His thighs were jiggling uncontrollably too, with the contrast between his pale flesh and colorful thigh-high socks drawing even more attention to them.

"I'm a big fat piggy slut boy!" he said cheerily in his girly, melodic voice. It took all his effort not to belch while saying it, though he did burp almost immediately after. He wasn't sure if it was his gas, or the words themselves that were making him blush so intensely. "I'm the cutest, fattest, gassiest gamer boy on the internet," he continued despite his embarrassment. He thought it would be a struggle to fill his viewer's final request, but those words just seemed to come so naturally to him. "So if you wanna see more of me and my big fat boy belly, be sure to donate and subscribe!"

The screen rang with the viewer's final donation, which nearly doubled the amount of money that Marcus had made that day. Marcus shut off his camera, and waddled over to shut off his camera. Before he did, he glanced at his viewer count, which seemed to have exploded without him noticing. 

Maybe he could get all the love and adoration for being a cutie that he craved so desperately after all, without having to shed a single pound. As far as Marcus was concerned, that sounded pretty ideal!

Marcus made a mental reminder, as he forced his body into the inadequate seat of his favorite gaming chair. He would definitely invest in a better camera and microphone with the money he was given, but at least one of those donations would have to go towards another dozen box of donuts that all his new fans would get to watch him gorge himself on tomorrow.


End file.
